


Lie to Me

by noveltea



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-20
Updated: 2010-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-06 12:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The difference between lies and the truth isn't always so straight forward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lie to Me

**Author's Note:**

> All characters and ideas associated with House belong to their respective creators.

**prompt;** _house, thirteen, family_

She watched them through the glass doors.

They sat close, huddled together. They were a family. They were broken and scared and upset, but they were together, and that was all that they needed.

House had tried his usual routine of divide and conquer, growing increasingly irritable when it didn't work. She still hadn't figured out his desire to see people torn apart by lies and deceit. No one in that room had declared themselves to be free from lies; none of the others had cared.

Inevitable death was more important than a petty white lie that ultimately had no relation to the illness.

Thirteen tried to remember what having her whole family together felt like.

Before her mother's illness took hold, and took her away. Before her father had felt responsible for everything, stressed out and alone with a teenage daughter who rebelled whenever she could.

Her memories of her early childhood were vague, distant memories at best.

She had photos of birthday parties and a picnic. She didn't remember the details.

She tried to remember the feel of her parents holding her at night, telling her everything would be okay. Her father had held her constantly after her mother's death, and only partly to reassure her; he was as broken as she was.

She wished she knew what to say. She wanted to tell the family that everything would be alright.

Lies weren't always so bad.


End file.
